The Reason is because I love you too
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Finale to my Sesshy Rin fanfic. Enjoy.


**The Reason is because I love you too**

After the happy marriage, Rin was expecting. The child was to be hanyou, half demon and half human. The Empress Dowager was delighted to learn of the news of her grandchild coming her way. Nine months was not a very long time for a demon but for an eager to be father and grandmother demon, nine months seemed incredibly long.

Nine months later, Rin went into labor. It was an extremely difficult time for Rin. She screamed in pain and Sesshomaru could not enter, much less to do anything. Sango was Rin's midwife and Kagome helped out. There was a physician on stand by in case anything went wrong. The feeling of not being able to do anything was terrible. Sesshomaru could smell Rin's blood and knew she was in pain but he knew he was unable to help her in anyway. He cursed. Inuyasha and Miroku were there with him to make sure he does not do anything stupid. Rin had been a weak child and her body frail and fragile. Sesshomaru knew this better than anyone else after all he was the one who took care of her when she was young. Pregnancy has been hard on her.

The Empress Dowager was worried for both the safety of mother and child. They both knew that this would not be a smooth delivery. All the demons and half demons could hear the cries of pain grow weaker each time. They could sense death just around the corner. When all grew silent, Tensaiga and Bakusaiga both vibrated in unison. The two brothers looked at each other. Without words, they rushed to the hut instantly. Something terrible is about to happen.

In a moment, just before the two demons arrived, Sango rushed out of the hut shouting for the physician. The brothers could hear it from a distance. Sesshomaru panicked and picked up speed. Inuyasha followed. Something went wrong. The Empress Dowager caught up with them surprisingly fast. They knew the child was safe because crying could be heard. However, Rin's presence was fading fast. Sango exclaimed "Physician, Rin just lost conscious! She's deathly pale and the bleeding won't stop!" The physician rushed into the hut immediately and tried to save Rin.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived first shortly followed by the Empress Dowager. "She's fading." said Inuyasha. As if Sesshomaru didn't know that already. While Sesshomaru panicked and cursed, the Empress Dowager thought hard to find a solution to save her daughter-in-law. "The pill!" she remembered.

"Sesshomaru, the demon transforming pill!" she exclaimed, "It might be able to save her life." Sesshomaru paused for a moment or two. When the words finally sank in, he fumbled for the pill. Once he found it, Sesshomaru dashed into the hut. The Empress Dowager wondered why she even bothered to give Sesshomaru the pill in the first place when he thought nothing of it.

Sango came out of the hut with the physician and new born after Sesshomaru gave Rin the demon transforming pill. It was a girl. The Empress Dowager would have preferred a boy instead but a girl is nice too. Fondly, she cradled the new born child in her arms.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru stayed by Rin's side while she got colder with every passing minute. His wife's life is in peril and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. "Why isn't it working?" he cursed. Is this God's idea of a joke? If Rin died because of this child it would be his entire fault. He should have heeded the physician's advice to abort the child because Rin was in no condition to conceive. Not only did Rin refused to listen, she also sided with his mother. Instead of fighting his wife, Sesshomaru faced two very difficult women and so he gave in. Now on the potential deathbed of his wife Sesshomaru reflected, if only he had been firmer with his wife then none of this would have to happen.

The only thing that Sesshomaru was capable of doing now was to pray. Something he had never done before. In the past, he, Sesshomaru would never have bowed down to anyone. Not even to the Gods but now, for the sake of his wife, he was willing to do anything. Holding onto Rin's lifeless hand, he beseeched the Gods for help as silent tears fell.

A week passed and still there was no sign of improvement at all from Rin. She remained in her dormant state somewhere frozen in time. Not responding, eyes closed and deathly pale. Rin looked no more alive than a corpse. Never once did Sesshomaru leave Rin's side. He did not eat nor sleep. All he ever did was to sit by Rin's side holding onto her hand and watching over her. He looked terrible form the lack of rest and food. Many a times did people come in to offer help to watch over Rin but still Sesshomaru refused to leave Rin for even a moment. The state that Sesshomaru was in was nothing compared to the emotions he was going through at that point of time. A few days without food and rest is okay for a powerful demon like him but a week without these may prove difficult for even the Gods yet Sesshomaru prevailed and held on.

Then, a miracle happened as if the Gods were moved by Sesshomaru's act of undying love for Rin, Rin begin to stir. She begins to transform into a fire element swallow demon, the rarest of the rare in the demon world. Her eyes no longer the usual hazel brown, instead in its place flashed violet blue orbs. Her lustrous hair was no longer black. It became the color of flames. Pale skin became fair porcelain skin which was much to be envied. At the side of her eyes were red stars embedded into her skin marking her as a fire element swallow demon. The demon transforming pill brought out Rin's true nature to the surface resulting in her demon that she would become.

The first thing Rin said when she awoke was "Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru gripped her hand firmly and called her name. Rin managed a feeble smile, her voice though weak sounded marvelous. "What happened?" she asked. Sesshomaru then told her about everything that had happened. When Sesshomaru finished, Rin asked "Where is our child?"

"With me." said the Empress Dowager who entered the hut. "Mother," Sesshomaru greeted with a hint of surprise in his voice. He did not believe he had not sensed her presence. The Empress Dowager handed over the one week old child to Rin. Rin gently cradled the child with Sesshomaru's help to sit upright. "She's beautiful. Just like you Sesshomaru." Rin breathed. Motherly love filled her heart as she embraced her daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" asked the Empress Dowager. Rin and Sesshomaru thought for a while. Then, Sesshomaru suggested "How about Kaguya?" Rin immediately agreed. Kaguya had died because of Naraku. She was actually a good person at heart. The wind sorceress had saved Rin's life indirectly before. IN her memory, Rin decided that naming her daughter Kaguya after her was indeed appropriate.

When the news of Rin's transformation reached the ears of Inuyasha and company, they all hurried over to the hut. Shippo was first to comment "Rin, you look gorgeous." Rin was puzzled. Did she really look that different? "How different do I look?" she asked. Shippo hesitated and Sesshomaru answered "Not much really, just that you look prettier than when you were a human." Rin frowned "Are you implying that I looked ugly as a human?" Sesshomaru defended and retorted "No, I did not say that. I did not even realize how you looked like when you were human. All I knew was that you had a beautiful heart and that's what I liked about you. No matter how much your looks change it does not matter. All that really mattered is that your heart remains unchanged, you will always be my Rin." Rin blushed.

Inuyasha coughed and said in a deliberately loud voice "It's getting stuffy in here. I'll be going out." Kagome, Miroku and Sango followed leaving behind the twins, Empress Dowager and little Kaguya. The twins asked the name of the new born child. Empress Dowager told them that it was Kaguya. Then, she ushered the three girls outside leaving the couple some alone time.

Once everyone was outside, Sesshomaru asked "Rin, why did you love me?" Rin was slightly taken aback by the question but still replied "Because Sesshomaru-sama was the one who saved me many times when I was young and also, you were the first to show me kindness. That is why Rin loved you and vowed to follow you wherever you go. I want to be with you forever. Jaken said that humans don't live as long as demons. However, I still loved you anyway. You were the first person who gave meaning to my life and in return I can do only so much as to love you. This is the only reason why I love you and it will always be."

"Silly girl…" thought Sesshomaru as he bent down to kiss Rin tenderly before whispering softly "I love you." She whispered back "I love you too."

When Rin was strong enough, Sesshomaru and Rin headed back to their palace with Kaguya. The Empress Dowager promised to visit them soon. On the way, they passed by a lake. Rin caught a glimpse of her reflection and was so startled she nearly dropped Kaguya. "What's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru anxiously. Rin shook her head and replied "No, nothing. I was merely shocked at the drastic change in my appearance." Sesshomaru smiled then leaned forward and kissed her. "It's alright," he said. "We can learn more about your new self when we get back. I can teach you if you want." Rin blushed. Then Sesshomaru offered to hold Kaguya in case Rin accidentally dropped her. Rin agreed and handed Kaguya to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hoisted Kaguya on his shoulders which made Rin scream in alarm. The great demon apparently had not the faintest idea on how to carry a child. Rin then taught him how to hold an infant the proper way. Little by little the two learnt of and from each other. Bit by bit they are becoming one. Slowly but surely The Reason is because I love you has to come to an end, however the story will continue on its own with the couple in a new chapter of their life.

_I'm so sad. I never thought the day I would end this story would come but I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Now that I finally put a closure on this I am thinking of writing a Hit man Reborn Lal and Collonello fanfic._


End file.
